Daddy DiNozzo!
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: Tony's a dad...to a teenage daughter! Kate sees a side of Tony she hasn't before, and Sasha turns out to be key to the NCIS team in a special operation. Includes some interesting insights...
1. Sasha

**Daddy DiNozzo?**

Kate looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't good, even for her standards. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and applied some lipstick. There. Satisfactory.

She arranged her desk carefully and made her way out, back home. DiNozzo was out, with some brainless blonde. Okay, it wasn't certain, but at least that wasn't impossible. She opened the door and was very much surprised about what she found.

A little girl was seated on the steps leading up to NCIS HQ. She looked up as Kate exited. She didn't look much older than 14 or 15, Kate thought. There was something familiar about those eyes...

"Good afternoon," said the girl crisply, standing up and offering her hand to Kate, who shook it.

"My name's Sasha. Sasha Weatherly-DiNozzo." Kate felt as if she had plunged into an ice-cold bath. DiNozzo...this girl's name was DiNozzo. She had come here too. That meant...this girl. She couldn't be that annoying womanizer's daughter, could she?

"I'm Kate. Do you want to come in Sasha?" The girl nodded and entered after Kate. Sasha gestured to an armchair. Sure, it was Gibbs' and he WAS quite possessive about it, but he wasn't here.

"I'm guessing you want to see Tony DiNozzo?" she asked, crossing her arms. The girl nodded.

"Well, my mother only said my father was a . So his name is Tony? Hmm." Kate was still surprised, even though she had seen it coming. This incompetent dumb jackass was a father; this ought to be interesting. She was right. The door was flung open by none other than...

"Kate, who's this?" asked Tony. Kate felt like laughing, but knew she mustn't .

"My name's Sasha Weatherly-DiNozzo. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" Kate could see Tony pale, his mind calculating everything. Finally he sighed and sat down, holding his head.

"Sasha, this is your father," Kate said, smiling. Sasha didn't say anything but simply walked over to Tony and held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her between his fingers.

"Good afternoon Tony. Do you mind talking? I can always come later." He placed his fingers on her chin and looked at her.

"You have the DiNozzo eyes," he murmured softly. "I can talk now. Tell me; why did you come now?" She blinked, trying to suppress tears.

"My mother is sick; she is in hospital. My grandparents are in an old people's home. Basically I have nowhere to go, and my mother told me my father's name." He led her by the arm, and the 3 of them sat round the table; Kate watching solemnly.

"My mother's name is Linda Weatherly. Do you remember her?" He shook his head, and then looked down at the table shamefully.

"I don't remember all of the names of the women I've dated in the past Sasha. I apologise." She gulped and managed a smile.

"It's okay. I was prepared for this. Well, I'm 14 years old. How old are you?" He sighed.

"32. That means I had you when I was around 18." He massaged his temple, trying to bring back some memories. But it didn't work.

"How was it; life with your mother?" asked Kate, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It was great. Having mother didn't stop her; she's a doctor. We get along fine, it was just because of this that I have to..." She broke off, and Kate patted her gently.

"Are you two hungry?"asked Tony, almost back to his normal self. Kate shook her head in desperation. He was never going to change.

"I like Chinese," said Sasha quietly. A big smile lit up his face.

"Hey, that's my favourite! We really are related!" He got up and put an arm around her shoulders. Sasha was already starting to feel more comfortable, Kate could see.

"Maybe he won't be so bad as a dad after all," she murmured, and followed them out of the Headquarters.


	2. Don't Nick My Noodles!

**Daddy DiNozzo part 2**

They had headed down to the Peking Palace, Tony's favourite Chinese restaurant. Sasha and Tony got on well, like a duck and water. Kate didn't want to intrude on them; at least not now.

She watched them, from about four paces behind. They were laughing happily together; not like the fake laugh Tony used with is one night stands or week girlfriends. This was the same laugh he used with her, Kate. Occasionally.

DiNozzo; under the philandering desk-searching teasing idiot-ness was a person with a heart of gold. Sasha was already starting to make it show more, the good that Tony had( tried to keep) hidden. He turned round.

"Yo Katie! Keep up!" Sasha stopped and shivered. On her face there was an expression of pain, and Tony turned round anxiously.

"Sasha, are you alright?"he asked worriedly. She nodded vigorously. Kate noticed Sasha rubbing her head and wrapping her coat closer to her body. Sasha wasn't telling the full truth.

"This place's Foo Yung is a LEGEND," Tony said, slightly brashly. "Come on, let's go." The 3 of them entered. Peking Palace wasn't busy, and they were seated immediately.

"Kate, you've been very quiet lately. Anything bugging you?" asked Tony. Kate looked up. Had his tone been caring? Gentle? Anxious...well, nearly? No way!

"Just leaving you to some well deserved father-daughter time," she said. Sasha put down her menu.

"So, you decided?"asked Tony. She grinned.

"Yes, I'm having the Chicken Foo Yung." Tony ruffled her hair. Fondly, to Kate's astonishment.

"Kate, what are you having?"asked Sasha. Bored, Kate closed her menu.

"I'll have the Chicken Foo Yung too. I don't really mind or care so..." Tony called the waiter.

"Two Chicken Foo Yung's and a Chow Mein please." Tony turned to Sasha once their order had been taken.

"You're 14, aren't you Sasha?"asked Tony . " When did your mother first mention me?" Sasha was starting to look very tired but she replied.

"Yes, I'm a freshman in high school. And 14 years old. Um, only a month ago. Said that my father was a T. DiNozzo, and here I am. She is...aware that I'm here. I DID notify her so..." Kate blinked a few times. Sasha...had she told her mother. She wasn't saying that she had hadn't told, but then again, she wasn't saying that she had. Whoa, the girl was definitely his daughter.

"Your Foo Yung's and Chow Mein," said the waiter curtly, but still politely. Sasha leaned over and picked up some of his chow mein. He retaliated in mock anger.

"SASHA! How dare you nick my noodles. Never do that again, you hear?" Kate suddenly found herself imagining...

(_Kate's Daydream No. 1)_

"_Tony, let go of the knife, you'll cut someone!"yelled Kate. He laughed and twirled her round, her kitchen apron hitching up, and gently pressed his lips to her neck and pushed their bodies together._

"_Tony, don't squash me, I'm pregnant!"replied Kate indignantly." Are you giving me a love bite?"_

_He laughed and released her, She gently placed her hand to her neck._

"_Relax, it's not as if you're going out after all. You're on maternity leave." Kate sighed._

"_Sasha's coming over to stay with us this weekend, or have you forgotten?" she asked._

"_I know my college daughter's coming round!. I think we might stop with one kid. You're a pretty terrifying pregnant woman to share a house, and many other things with. So, what craving do you have now?"he asked nonchalantly."Hey, alright, I'll leave for work now!"_

_(End of Kate's Daydream No. 1)_

"What the hell was that?" thought Kate as the daydream ended. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two familiar figures enter the restaurant.

"McGee! Abby !" yelled Kate." What are you guys doing here?" They turned round in unison.

"Yes Abby, tell Kate what we're doing here," McGee muttered quietly. Kate noticed that all the clothes were...ruffled? It couldn't be, right? She shook away the thought.

"Um, yeah. I was explaining to McGee the differences between a Goth and an emo. It took a while, and we became hungry. And we're here. Nothing else," she added quickly. Kate nodded.

"Hey guys, meet Sasha!" said Tony excitedly. McGee and Abby had blank faces.

"Is Sasha your invisible friend?"asked McGee. Tony shook his head and turned to Sasha.

"Sasha, you're on the floor! Is everything alright?" He lifted her up gently, and she didn't respond.

"Sasha, Sasha. Talk to me!"

There was no response from Sasha.


	3. Things are reaching Fever Pitch

**Things are reaching Fever Pitch**

"Is she alright?" asked McGee. Tony wasn't listening; he was concentrating on reviving Sasha.

"Do you want me to exorcise her?" asked Abby. Tony looked up; clearly confused.

"Exorcise means driving away spirits that could be residing in a soul or living being," said McGee. Tony and Kate looked at him in disbelief. He merely shrugged(McGee).

"What? Abby told me." She nodded, smiling, as Tony shook his head vigorously.

"No exorcise needed. Kate, pass me the water." Kate leaned over, and their fingers touched. Something passed between them.

"Thanks Kate," he said, his voice thick with emotion. McGee didn't notice; he was nibbling on the Chow Mein, but Abby did. She eyed them both.

"Aah, water," murmured Sasha. Placing his hand on her forehead, Tony swore angrily.

"You're burning up! Anyone got a thermometer?"Abby whipped out one, much to the surprise of Tony, Kate and McGee.

"What? Be prepared for anything." She proceeded to take out Bert and pressed him hard. Sasha propped herself onto her elbows and peered at Abby.

"Is that hippo farting?" she asked softly. Abby nodded and came to sit beside Sasha.

"Yes, it is." Sasha gasped when she saw Abby's neck.

"Did that hurt?" Abby laughed and fingered her spider tattoo.

"Pain is merely in the mind Sasha. Now, why are you with Tony?" Tony looked at Sasha, who nodded. Tony started speaking.

"Sasha Weatherly-DiNozzo is my daughter." McGee dropped his fork but Abby merely widened her eyes a little.

"Well, I for one can't say that I'm very surprised," said Abby, after a bout of awkward silence." What about you McGee?" He walked over and took a seat.

"Not a LOT, but I am surprised, yes. How old is she?"Sasha was now sleeping.

"14. She's a freshman in high school." Tony and Kate had spoken in unison, and after a moment they shared a warm smile.

_(Kate's Daydream No. 2)_

"_Eve, you WILL listen to me. You are NOT going to wear this outfit on your first day of high school." Eve grumpily pulled her black skirt down and placed her hands on her hips. Kate recognised this stance as her own. She smiled a little._

"_Aunt Abby gave it to me. I AM going to wear it Mom, and that's it!" Eve's twin sister Rosaline appeared; dressed in Levi jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. Kate sighed._

"_Well, at least one of my girls can dress decently" she thought." But Rosa's clothes cost 3 times as much as Eve's...why is the world so frustrating sometimes?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her 16 year old son try to leave through the window. She whirled round._

"_Stop right there, Charlie Jethro DiNozzo! What the hell are you doing?" Sometimes having 4 adolescent kids was worse than being surrounded by the world's most dangerous._

"_I'm trying to leave the house," he explained, shrugging. " Dad's doing something to the door..."_

_Without waiting for him to complete, Kate marched downstairs. She nearly stepped on their cat Freeline; they didn't have a dog because the twins were allergic to them._

"_Tony, what are you doing?" she asked wearily to her husband of 20 years." Not another DIY project, I hope." She heard a clatter behind her, and saw her youngest son._

"_Henry Timothy DiNozzo! What are you doing? Go and get ready for school!" Kate eyed the object on the floor suspiciously._

"_It's alright Kate. It's only an advanced locking system, which reduces the chances of robbery or breaking in." Sasha opened her arms and Kate ran to hug her; Sasha was like a daughter to her. She was now a successful young woman with a family of her own. It only seemed like yesterday she was a teenager sat on the steps of NCIS HQ. Of course, there had been 4 kids, a car, and a particular break in Acapulco in the meantime..._

_(End of Kate's Daydream No. 2)_

"Kate, Kate,Kate," said Abby in a monotone. " Are you with us?" Kate turned round and Abby smiled.

"You were dreaming, weren't you? Well, tell me about it. But not now. Later." She tapped the side of her nose and leant back.

"I've got doggy bags!" said McGee brightly, or at least how bright it could be in this situation. Tony gently, and slowly, put Sasha on his back. Kate walked ahead and opened the door. Tony gave her a warm smile, Abby a wink, McGee a nod of thanks.

"Do you wanna go back to HQ then?" asked Tony. The others agreed. Abby laughed.

"I wonder how Foo Yung and Chow Mein taste together." McGee stopped in his tracks. Kate turned back to face him.

"Hey, what's up?" McGee jerked his head forward. Tony and Abby had also stopped.

It was Jenny and Gibbs. She was smiling, and Gibbs spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"


	4. Coincidences

**Coincidences**

(_**I know Jenny starts AFTER Kate dies but I didn't really know the previous director and she would fit better in the plot...and it is Fanfiction after all!)**_

"Well, Tony and I headed down to the Peking Palace with Sasha, and there we bumped into McGee and Abby...who also happened to be heading down there." Abby laughed.

"What a coincidence!"said Abby, trying to break the silence that followed Kate's explanation.

"You really ought to know by now that I don't believe in coincidences Abby," he replied. She nodded. Jenny crossed her arms and smiled.

"Someone wanted us to come out together, and to the Peking Palace. At least, that's my sneaking suspicion. She turned to Tony.

"I always come here, you guys know I love Chinese food!" McGee looked at Abby with surprise.

"Abby, didn't you get a flyer advertising the restaurant?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised. I actually forgot that I had a letter-thingy in my door." Jenny sighed.

"I received one of those spam emails, and then when Gibbs and I felt hungry..."Kate gasped.

"This guy is using our subconscious. Or at least Abby's and Jenny's...this person must also know that Tony has an unhealthy obsession with Chinese food." Tony looked at Kate surprised.

"Why does he want us altogether here?"asked McGee slowly. They heard a gunshot...coming from the Peking Palace. Not waiting Gibbs, Tony, Kate and McGee started to run. When they arrived they saw a young man with a bullet in his shoulder. He was also dressed in a Navy uniform.

"This is why," muttered Gibbs. Sasha kneeled and gasped.

"I know this person," she said slowly." His name's Lt Drew Turner." Impassive she turned to face Gibbs.

"This guy is my...step-brother." There was an awkward silence.

"Your mom remarried?"asked Tony incredulously. Abby snorted.

"If I was in her mom's position I wouldn't wait to find you again Tony." Tony glared.

"No, my mom and his dad aren't married, they're partners. He was a bit of an idiot sometimes." He grunted. Sasha looked up surprised.

"Drew? Are you still alive?"asked Sasha. Drew nodded, sweat starting to form on his forehead and he struggled to get up.

"Wait Lt, you don't want to lose any more blood. Jenny, call an ambulance." Drew nodded before waving is injured arm...at something?

"Hey, what's this?"asked McGee and he leant in and picked it up.

"NCIS...one of you has ruined my life. All of you will pay."


	5. Getting the Details

**Getting the Details**

"Mr Gibbs sir, do I have to go to the interrogation room?" Everyone looked at Sasha, confused.

"How do you know about interrogation rooms?"asked Tony. Sasha shrugged.

"I watch CSI! Big fan of it actually." Kate enjoyed a laugh at Tony's expression.

"You watch...no, you ENJOY that crappy hogwash?" Sasha nodded.

"No, you don't need to go," said Gibbs." I'll just ask you a few questions here, if you don't mind." Sasha took a seat and shook her head. Gibbs sighed. Unbeknown to all, he had a heavy heart in Sasha's midst. She reminded him so much of the own daughter, which he had so tragically lost.

"Your step-brother...how was he like?" Sasha laughed, tears in her eyes.

"Drew filled a hole in my heart, he was the brother I never had! He's funny, sweet, charming...but his dad doesn't like him." Kate leant forward, surprised.

"Why wouldn't he like his own son?"she asked. Sasha shrugged and sighed.

"Drew's mother died giving birth to him. Sometimes he goes into fits, or bouts of madness saying 'Drew killed my wife! He's a murderer!' Kate shook her head and looked at Gibbs.

"That can't be good for any son." He paid no attention and continued.

"It only started when I came into the picture. Mom didn't want to marry him yet, and because of that he got memories of his wife." Sasha held her head in her hands.

"It only got worse when Mom got ill. She had broken her leg and also got food poisoning. Mr Turner says that Drew messed up everything completely. Gibbs leant back and nodded.

"Thanks a lot Sasha. That's all I need to know. We better see someone else." He smiled at Tony.

"Let's go see the mother of your daughter." Jenny opened the door, pouting sweetly/

"Gibbs, don't be too late...I've prepared everything. It's exactly how it was." Tony looked at Gibbs sceptically.

"Boss...what's the Director talking about?" He turned round and frowned.

"None of your business DiNozzo! McGee, here are the keys, we're going in the sedan. Sasha can sit up front with me." Grinning, Sasha flounced after McGee, Kate and Tony not far behind.

_(Gibbs' Mind pt 1)_

_It certainly wasn't DiNozzo's business. A secret mission, with clearance that McGee, Tony and Kate couldn't even fathom...was when that night arose. The night he found the Director was really good at directing...and other things. All those tools...they were TOYS in her hands. She could go on for a long time too, even HE had been exhausted. He really had to hand it to her...she could build a boat like no one else could(hey...where did you think I was going? ;) _

_(End of Gibbs' Mind pt 1)_


	6. Timothy!

**Wait...Timothy?**

"Mom! It's me!" Sasha's mother looked at her and smiled.

" My little ray of sunshine, why did you leave me?"asked Ms Weatherly, as Sasha tenderly hugged her. Sasha motioned to Tony.

"Mom...you know who this is, right?"she asked, whilst Tony smiled. Her mother shook her head, clearly surprised. Kate felt something was up; and not for the good.

"No, dear. I've never met, or even seen him before." A chill filled the room...how could this be? Tony was Sasha's father...wasn't he?

"How could you forget my father?"asked Sasha in a pained voice, still grasping onto a shred of hope. Her mother's expression turned into a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment and anger.

"So THIS is what you went and did. Really Sasha, I expected more of you! Oh, to all of you...I'm sorry. My daughter doesn't usually do these things." Sasha shook her head.

"Mom, you said my dad was Tony DiNozzo. This is Tony DiNozzo!" Her mother sighed.

"No, your father is Timothy." Tony laughed, quite unusual in the current situation.

"Hey, McGee's name is Timothy..." The room turned eerily silent. Abby dropped her flask.

_(Abby's mind pt 1)_

_No! Children don't come in until after 3 years of married life. McGee...you really ruined the whole plan. Wait, let me go through it again...marry in a cathedral, ceremony by Father John, the best priest EVER, followed by a honeymoon. One week in Transylvania, the other week in Stonehenge, England. Then we'll continue here in NCIS, or I'll set up my own gothic service...the family photo! Sasha, Wednesday, Mary and me on one side...Timothy, Frank and Bob on the other(references to 'Wednesday' Addams, 'Mary' Shelley author of 'Frank'enstein and Bob, just because she liked the sound of it. Will I get used to calling McGee Timothy?_

_Wait...Timothy can't be the father! He's too young" Phew, all that for nothing. Better pick up my flask :)_

_(End of Abby's mind pt 1)_

"Hey! How could I be Sasha's father?" yelled McGee as he arrived with Gibbs' cup of steaming black coffee. Tony laughed.

"Yeah...there's NO way. Hey, why did I even say it?" Sasha looked at Tony; nearly crying.

"Oh, Tony. Don't you get it? You aren't my father!" At first, Tony felt relieved. He had nothing to hold him down. Yet his heart felt heavy, having a kid definitely had its pluses, and after only a day, he found that he already missed them. He needed to leave this place. Now.

Striding off purposefully, he left without uttering a word. Although Gibbs nodded his permission, Kate had already set off after Tony.


	7. I Want You

**I Want You (Short but sugar sweet **

"Tony! Stop, please!"He had walked quite fast and they were out of the hospital now. Panting, Kate placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him round.

"Kate," he told her with a hint of a grin." You really ought to work out more." She sighed and shook her head in amazement. She didn't see Tony start to shake.

(_Tony's mind pt 1)_

_Here she is. So close to me, I can feel her warmth, smell her sweet scents...it makes me turn primal. She is my soul mate. My partner for life. If only I had the courage to say so._

_I can fight villains, okay, they may not be villains but they certainly aren't far from it. I could disable bombs, put people in a headlock, even kill them! But there's something I just can't do._

_I just CAN NOT propose to Caitlin Todd._

_Come on, she's every man's dream, heaven on earth, downright lovely! Smart, sexy, kind, compassionate, funny( hey, nearly as funny as me!)What's best is that she's in my reach. It's not like she's on television show or in a magazine...I could hold her right now. And that only makes it even more painful!_

_I can see her now, dressed in white bridal finery, looking like an angel from heaven. She glides swanlike down the aisle, her arm gently entwined with her father's. She smiles and mouths 'I love you'. I can't respond, I am just too happy. She will come, tenderly kiss her father and then turn to me and whisper in my ear ' I've packed my school uniform for Acapulco'..._

_(End of Tony's mind pt 1)_

Deep in thought and drooling slightly, Tony looked like an idiot. Kate felt an overwhelming urge to hit him.

And she did.


	8. AdultNapping

**Adult-Napping**

"Kate!"yelled Tony, his cheek still stinging. She shrugged.

"I had to Tony, you looked like an idiot. It was a pretty annoying sight...hey, are you even looking at me?" Suddenly, Tony started to raise his hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?"asked Kate, before turning round. She soon found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I'd like to invite you to my van. The both of you. If you refuse my invitation I'm afraid I might be forced to kill you. I think we'd all prefer the 1st option, wouldn't we?" Nodding, and trying to avert her gaze from the gun, both she and Tony stepped backwards into the van.

"Good. No one got hurt. I think Linda would, just about, accept it that way." The speaker took off his woollen mask to reveal hard, tanned features.

"Linda Weatherly? How do you know her? Who are you?" Kate blurted out. He laughed.

"Her fiancée. She'll accept me now that the father of her sickly bastard child is dead. What a pity, he and his partner will die in a tragedy. So, what will it be, train tracks or Reflecting Pool?" Tony didn't say a word. Kate ran forward.

"No, you're wrong! Tony isn't Sasha's father, Timothy is!" The man's emotions didn't change.

"I don't care who dies anymore. THIS guy made my life horrible, not some Timothy." He stood up.

"I find you quite annoying. I think you need to be shut up." He hit Kate round the side of the head with his gun and she fell to the ground. Tony ran forward and cradled Kate in his arms.

"You're clearly the only one capable of thinking now, Tony."He said his name scathingly. " Please decide how the two of you will die."


	9. A Great Escape

**A Great Escape**

"Kate." Tony shook her gently. He had stopped the bleeding on her head but there was still no response from her. Tony sighed desperately. It wasn't looking good.

"Why the Zegna shirt today?" he had asked as he had crudely cut a bandage for her. Now he didn't regret it. It was Kate after all, wasn't it? The only girl always there in his life. His mother was dead. Sasha was no longer his daughter, well she never really was. It was all just an illusion. Kate was different. She would always be there, every morning, at the desk opposite his. A constant comfort.

"Tony," she whispered. He leant over and smiled. She smiled back.

"Yes?" he asked , anticipating. She tried to get up and he slowly helped her up.

"We need to escape." He frowned and pointed at her head. She shrugged.

"Does that mean you still want to die tied to a railway track? Too Western for me." She removed the gun from her holster and shot at the lock. It disintegrated and the door swung open.

"You aren't going to get us dead today," she called to Mr Turner before jumping out. Still in mild shock that Kate could do this so quick, Tony followed.

"Didn't get very far, did he?" asked Kate as they rolled into the nearest bush." No surprise that he's coming back for us, is it?" The white van drove past, clearly unable to see them.

"High-five Tony," she said, but there was no response. She turned round to him.

"Hey," she laughed. " Don't leave me hanging!" He frowned, deep in thought.

"You were never hurt...no one can recover from a head injury that fast." She smiled a little.

"You made me rip my Zegna shirt for you!" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"We escaped Tony." Still no response from Tony. She stepped close to him and tipped his chin up.

"I'm sorry Tony," she said." Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He nodded.

"Buy me dinner today, OK?" she nodded and they started to walk back towards the hospital.

"I'm just glad you're alright Kate," thought Tony.


	10. Getting to the Root of it All

**Getting to the Root of it All**

"Oh my goodness!" Linda Weatherly clapped her hands over her mouth as she heard Tony and Kate's tale. Gibbs wore his stony expression throughout the recount.

"Linda, how do you think we can ensnare him? We could probably lock him up for 2 counts of attempted murder." Linda peeked out from between her fingers. She was clearly very surprised.

"Two? Mark...?" Sasha turned to Gibbs, her face even stonier than his. She mouthed to him ' I haven't told her about Drew'.

"Drew isn't in such a good state," Gibbs finally decided to tell her. " Mark hurt him, quite badly. He's actually here for treatment." Linda paled rapidly. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Mark...he hurt his own son? Just because I told him that I wanted Sasha to MEET her father?"She placed her chin into her chest and started to cry. No one really knew what to say or do. Then Linda bravely wiped her tears and regained a straight posture.

" I know how to get him. That little...deserves it so bad." Kate turned to Tony, eyes wide.

"I thought she loved him," whispered Tony. Linda cleared her throat.

"I did love him. That was until he hurt the sweetest boy in the world, and tried to kill two innocent acquaintances of my daughter. I also think he wanted to kill me. He would've known I have a large inheritance. He spilt all that honey and treacle in the kitchen. " She turned to Gibbs.

"Mark has a fetish. A fetish for potatoes to be precise." McGee snorted. Linda nodded.

"Yes. He subscribes to a Mr Potato-Head blog and he gets weekly emails from this anonymous person...Sasha, what's the name?" Sasha thought for a while.

"Little Miss Potato Fan. I saw her once, she was on webcam. Her wall was covered with potato posters. She had black hair and I think she was a Goth..." Gibbs smiled his half-smile.

"I have a Goth. All we need is a hacked email and a date and time." McGee stood up.

"I'm on it boss. Sasha, could you tell me the email?" As Sasha typed in the email, Linda crossed her arms and looked at Tony. Her face furrowed as she thought.

"You know, you do look like Timothy." Kate frowned. Tony sighed.

"I don't know if any of my relatives are called Timothy. I'm sorry Linda." She shook her head.

"I should be sorry. By helping us, you risked your lives." He shrugged and smiled at Kate.

"It's what I do for a job Linda." She laughed as she placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Tony had to admit that she looked pretty good for a person who had a kid in their late teens. And she was a doctor too!

"It must have been tough Linda. Medical school whist having a young child at home."Now it was her turn to shrug.

"You learn to deal with what life throws at you, Tony. You must know that...am I right?" Surprised at the fact she had seen through everything in such a short time, he nodded slowly.

"How is tomorrow at midday? McGee's sent the email and we've got a reply already." Tony nodded.

"Let's get some justice done."


	11. Justice pt 1

Mark Turner went home. His plan had been a failure. Those 2 idiots had got away from him! No doubt that they had gone back and spilled the beans to all...including Linda. There was nothing he could do now.

"She was old anyway, and that kid Sasha was too annoying. I could've got some cash with the inheritance though." His mind drifted back to the young woman with that Tony fellow. She DID have very attractive legs. But he doubted that she'd consider going out with her kidnapper.

Still, one thing would never fail him. Potatoes. Lovely, versatile potatoes. And there was always Little Miss Potato Fan. She would always cheer him up from her potato farm in Oregon.

His computer beeped. It was a message from Little Miss Potato Fan!

"I thought she was busy on Saturday's," he thought as he opened his laptop. He read the first message.

_LMPF: My boyfriend broke up with me! I have to speak to you! I need you so bad!_

Mark felt different. No woman had wanted him in years. Even Sarah had threatened to divorce him if it weren't for their son Drew. He sat down and started to quickly type back.

_PotatoLoverGuy: It's alright, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything._ She replied immediately.

_LMPF: We came to Washington D.C for his aunt's birthday. Then he told me that I was just too weird, because I love potatoes so much. Now I'm all alone in D.C with just enough money to talk to you at an Internet Cafe! _His heart lurched at the thought of actually meeting this wonderful woman in real life. She would have to depend on him completely...He typed in a sentence before closing his laptop.

_PotatoLoverGuy: Meet me at the McDonald's on D Street. I'll be waiting for you._

Bullpen:

Abby grinned as she read the last message. However Gibbs wasn't so pleased.

"It's a busy place...but I suppose you'll take a walk after your meal." Tony smiled at Linda.

"Stage 1 complete." Kate arrived in the bullpen and stopped.

"Why do I feel weird when Tony smiles at Linda? It can't be that I've..." She stopped herself.

"No," she thought, laughing in her head. " I can't be jealous...that would mean..." She properly steadied herself against her desk.

"That would mean I'm in love with Tony!"


	12. Justice pt 2

"This can't be. I'm not meant to be in love with Tony. Anyway, it's not like he has any feelings for me." She looked up and saw Tony laughing with Linda. Her heart fell.

"The only person he has eyes for is Linda."She turned her face away. Suddenly she couldn't bear to see them. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kate. You ok?"It was Gibbs. Kate sighed. There was no way she could fool Gibbs.

"No but I'm not going to tell you why. Yet." Gibbs smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, I figured that. Do you want to come with me and DiNozzo?" Kate frowned.

"What about Linda? Isn't Tony staying with Linda?" Gibbs shook his head.

"No, McGee is. Come on now." Kate smiled. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad.

_D Street McDonalds_

Mark arrived in. There had been a traffic jam and now he was late. What would she think?

"PotatoLoverGuy?" A tall attractive woman was behind her. On closer inspection her facial features weren't like her profile picture but then again it was really small.

"Yes, Little Miss Potato Fan? Is it really you?" The lady didn't nod but sat down and started to sob.

"I've been humiliated by a person who I held dear." Mark held her hands.

"I know the feeling...do I have to call you Little Miss Potato Fan?" She stood up again.

"Please call me Sasha." Something flashed through his eyes, Abby smiled when she noticed it.

"Yeah my real name's Sasha-Linda. Why, do you know someone with that name?" She waited for his response, and wondered what he would say.

"Yeah, I do know some people with those names, but I don't want to talk about them. They're not part of my life anymore." He sat down at the table and ordered a beef burger.

"With large chips of course." Abby nearly forgot to agree with him.

"One of the many reasons I would be a cr*ppy field agent," she thought to herself.

"Yeah, so he broke up with me. He was my first serious boyfriend EVER." Mark took out his wallet.

"The meal's on me. You need comfort food Sasha."Abby smiled a big smile. After delicately nibbling a chip she threw her head into her hands.

"I just can't..." She threw her bag onto her shoulder and strode out of the restaurant. Mark ran after her. Tony grinned.

"Oh goody we can arrest him for theft too." Gibbs smirked and quietly got out of the car.

"Come on you two. Let's get some justice done."


	13. Justice pt 3

"Stop right there!" Tony drew his gun from his holster and pointed it at the back of Mark's head.

"Subtle," said Mark. "And underhanded. I have feelings too. I suppose you aren't Little Miss Potato Fan?" Abby shook her head,

"No I'm afraid she's still on the Oregon potato farm." He sighed.

"I suppose that it was coming for me." He shrugged and muttered under his breath.

"Why did you do everything?" Gibbs faced him. Mark laughed.

"I'm a crazy man with a *ucked up life?"Gibbs half smiled and shook his head.

"Oh Turner...I expect a better, more solid answer than that." Mark was serious now.

"My wife was the breadwinner in the family. Then she got into an accident and guess who the surgeon operating was...?" Kate answered immediately.

"It was Linda! " Mark nodded grimly and looked at Kate. Slowly his gaze travelled down her body. Both Tony and Gibbs hit him on the head. Kate was confused.

"I thought you said that Drew killed her!" Mark shook his head.

"My father didn't mollycoddle me. I never mollycoddled Drew." Tony frowned.

"Look how you turned out!" Mark glared at him and Tony shut up.

"My wife died after the operation. So I thought just as Linda had taken my wife's life, I would take all of her money." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm sure that Linda didn't mean for your wide to die. At least she tried to save her!" Mark smiled.

"I don't see it like that." Tony had enough and harshly bundled him into the back of the van.

"Let's go. I think that was a good ending." Tony sighed. Now that part was finally over there was one last thing for him to do.

"Kate will you answer this question for me...?" Tony slowly got down on one knee...


	14. Little Misunderstandings

Kate stopped mid-breath. Was this really happening? Had he realised his feelings too? She straightened herself and smiled the toothiest smile possible.

"Yes before you even ask Tony." He looked up, frowning.

"It's not a good thing Kate!" She felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach.

"What...?" He stood up and brushed his hand over his head. He lost his angry expression.

"I was going to ask you if I had ketchup on my head, it felt weird...hey what did you think my question was?" As Kate's face crinkled up and she turned away he realised.

"Kate...did you think that I was going to propose to you or something?" Feeling awkward Tony laughed. But inside he was hurting.

"Oh come on Kate," he said before thinking. " It's not as if you would say yes anyway." Kate raised her hand as if to slap him but left it there before glaring at him and walking away.

"She likes you Tony." It was Linda. Tony looked at her closely.

"You know...I would have remembered someone like you Linda. You're so pretty." A slight flush came to her cheeks.

"Likewise Tony," she whispered. "Or should I say...Anthony?" Sasha gasped whilst Linda smiled.

"Mom...I found the wrong DiNozzo." Linda ruffled her daughter's hair.

"You know you can be pretty stupid sometimes for the daughter of a college professor and a doctor." Suddenly something clicked in Tony's brain. He knew who Sasha's father was!

"My cousin Timmy DiNozzo! He's a professor at Harvard! He never married...he said that he had lost his true love." Linda nodded, tears in her eyes before turning to Sasha.

"Your father couldn't call; his parents didn't allow it. Now...it's okay. You can finally meet your father Sasha Weatherly-DiNozzo." Sasha had tears in her eyes too. She ran forward and hugged Tony.

"Guess I'll see you around Uncle Tony." Tony squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sure Timmy will be proud of you, just like I am." Linda nodded in the direction Kate had stormed off.

"Go get her Tony."


	15. Ending

Tony stopped outside the hospital compound, panting slightly.

"Damn Kate, where are you?" he yelled in his head. He looked around until he saw a dark brown hair covered head sitting in a bench under a tree. He walked round so that he could see the sitter.

It was Kate. She had bloated, red eyes; signs that she had been crying for a while.

"Kate?" he asked softly. She stood up and walked up to him.

"What? Did Linda reject you then? That must be a first!" He started to reply but she continued.

"I would say yes to a proposal from you! Maybe not marriage so soon but I would for a dinner date or something..."She stopped and started to blush slightly.

"What?" Tony was shocked. He started to blush a little too. Kate liked him! He felt like dancing but there was something else he could do. He held out his hand.

"Do you want to go get some lunch? I know this really good Chinese place..." She laughed and took his hand. Then she stopped.

"What about Gibbs' rule: Never date a co-worker?" Tony leant forward and kissed her.

"Oh, we'll deal with that later." She laughed and they walked off together. They didn't know that Gibbs and McGee could see them.

"Well Gibbs. What are you going to do? It is a rule of yours!" Gibbs shrugged and sipped his coffee.

"Let's pretend we don't know for a while." He smiled as he saw the two of them.

"They deserve it. Plus they look good together." McGee nodded in agreement.

_**A/N: I hope you liked this story. Finally finished! This was my 1**__**st**__** proper fanfic as well...anyways I have a few ideas extras for this fic, and possibly another long-ish TATE fic or sequel so keep your eye out for AnimalCraziey **_


End file.
